


Warlocks Love Alexander Lightwood

by tnh1722



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Consul Alec, Daddy Alec, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Good Parents Magnus & Alec, Happy Lightwood-Bane Family, M/M, papa magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 23:59:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17877251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnh1722/pseuds/tnh1722
Summary: It is a known fact by the Lightwood-Bane family that Papa sends the monsters back to where they belong and Daddy keeps the nightmares away. That fact becomes even more obvious when Alec has to go on a business trip and Max needs his bad dream fighter. However, when Alec has to rush home to help, he ends up impressing many more warlocks than just his son.





	Warlocks Love Alexander Lightwood

Magnus was in the kitchen preparing breakfast while Alec got Max ready for the day. As he finished setting the table, Magnus looked up to see his son clinging to husband tightly while pressing his face into Alec’s neck. Max has always had a sense of when Alec or Magnus was leaving whether they told him or not. They usually made him sit and feed himself in the morning, but they let it slide on days like today. 

Alec was heading off to Alicante for ten days after breakfast, the longest trip he had ever taken in the nearly two years they have had Max. As the newly appointed Consul, Alec decided to completely rewrite the Accords. He has given two days for each leadership group of the Shadow World to present ideas to the overseeing council. He also decided to hold these meetings in the home of the Clave as a sign of good faith and proof of his lowering the Downworlder gate around Idris.

Alec knew he could try and come home each night, but between the the time changes and long days, it would just be easier on everyone if he stayed there. He was not looking forward to being away for that long and knew he would cave at least once and ask to come home. He took his time eating breakfast and let Max stay in his arms for as long as he could. 

“Darling, it’s already 7:30,” Magnus said empathetically as he cleaned the table with a snap of his fingers. He came around the side of the table and crouched beside Alec’s chair and put his hand on Max’s back over the top of Alec’s. 

“I know,” Alec sighed, pressing a kiss to Max’s forehead. “I really want to have this meeting, but I also don’t want to go.” 

“Daddy go? No, Daddy stay,” Max whined as he pulled his head from Alec’s chest with a pouting, wobbly lip. 

Alec tilted his head back on the chair in a huff, “By the angel, how I am supposed to leave that face?” 

Magnus hid his laugh in Alec’s shoulder and stood up to take Max in his own arms. “Blueberry, your Daddy is a very important man and is going to do nice things for our friends. He will be home soon, but he has to go now.” 

Alec shook his head with a shy smile as he stood up. He put his arms around Magnus so Max was cuddled in between them. “I’m just doing my job,” he replied with a shrug making Magnus shake his head this time and lean in for a kiss. 

“Whatever you say, love. Just know that we are proud of you,” Magnus said before kissing him again. He shifted Max so he could give Alec a kiss too.

Alec sighed and closed his eyes while squeezing them a little tighter. “Please call and send pictures otherwise I might go insane.” 

“Alexander, do you really think I could go days without talking to you? Now that’s insane,” Magnus joked making both men smile. “I love you.” 

“I love you too,” Alec responded with a wider smile and one last kiss. “And I love you too, little man.” 

“Love Daddy!” Max yelled back as he threw his arms around Alec’s neck. Magnus couldn’t contain his smile as Alec looked like he could cry.

“Oh angel, Mags, we have the cutest kid ever,” Alec whispered as he reluctantly handed Max back to Magnus. 

Magnus waved his hand to open a portal behind them and bring Alec’s suitcase to his hand. “Of course we do, darling. Look who his parents are.” Alec rolled his eyes with a smile while he stepped towards the portal. “Now, go change the world.”

After Alec went through the portal, Magnus went about his day as normal. He took Max to the Institute since it was Izzy’s day with him so Magnus could handle a few High Warlock duties. It was a productive day and Magnus came back around dinner time to eat with both Lightwood ladies before heading home with Max. 

Alec had called at Max’s bedtime to say goodnight but had to cut the call short since someone was requesting him. Max was unsettled since Alec had hung up so Magnus had cleared the monsters from under the bed and given Max an extra long bedtime story to make up for Alec being gone. Magnus sent Alec a picture of Max all tucked up in bed with one of Alec’s sweaters before heading off to bed himself. 

A few hours later, Magnus woke up with a start when he heard the sound of crying coming from down the hall. He shot out of bed while grabbing his robe and made his way to Max’s room. Max was sitting in the middle of his bed sobbing into Alec’s sweater, barely able to catch his breath. 

“Shh Blueberry, it’s okay, Papa’s right here,” Magnus whispered as he lowered the protective wards around Max’s bed to sit next to him and run his hand up and down Max’s back. 

“....Daddy...want Daddy too…” Max hiccupped into the sweater before pulling his face away to look at Magnus while trying to sniffle his tears up. 

Magnus pulled Max into his lap and rocked him while humming into his temple. “Did you have a bad dream, baby?” he asked which was answered by Max nodding into his chest and squeezing tighter on his robe. “It’s okay, you’re safe. How about we call Daddy?” 

Max loosened his grip slightly when saw Magnus’ phone appear in front of them. They both waited for Alec to pick up, the only sound coming from Max’s sniffles. “Magnus, what’s wrong? It’s 4 am in New York,” Alec rattled off as soon as he answered. 

“We’re okay, love. Blueberry just had a bad dream and wanted to hear you,” Magnus said calmly as he put the phone on speaker while still slowly rocking Max. 

“Daddy?” Max whimpered, making both his fathers’ hearts melt. 

“Hey little man, what’s going on?” Alec asked in what Magnus refers to his ‘soft Dad’ voice. 

Max’s tears started up again and Magnus knew this wasn’t going to end well. “Bad dweam, Daddy…” he whined before he started full out sobbing again.

Magnus moved the phone off speaker and held Max closer to his chest. He heard Alec’s mumbling as he was addressing the room, presumably midway through his first meeting of the day with warlock representatives. The warlock community had opposed Magnus sitting in as they believed he was biased to choosing anything Alec proposed. 

“Magnus, open a portal,” Alec said once he was back on the line. 

“Alexander, you just started with the warlocks today. You need to stay, I can get him calmed down,” Magnus replied, attempting to be diplomatic for once in regards to his husband. 

“Magnus, we both know this is the one thing I have to be there for. He won’t stop until he sees me. It’s like when you were in the Labyrinth and he had the monster under his bed. I’ll come right back after he’s asleep,” Alec reasoned. 

Magnus sighed and knew his husband was right. He opened a portal with a snap of his fingers and saw Alec quickly striding through. Alec went straight to him for a comforting kiss before pulling Max into his arms. “Hey, it’s okay, Daddy’s here,” he whispered as he bounced Max and paced the room while starting to sing to Max. 

Not even five minutes later, Max was fast asleep on Alec’s shoulder while clinging tightly to his suit coat. Alec stepped over to the bed and laid Max between him and Magnus. As he went in to kiss Max’s forehead, Max immediately started whimpering again at the loss of contact from his father. Magnus and Alec shared a look knowing this was far from over. 

“Alexander, you have to go back. This is too important to postpone,” Magnus said quietly while running his hand through Max’s hair. 

“I know, but Catarina is one of the North American representatives and she said she would explain to anyone who questioned me leaving. Wait, Mags, don’t you have an appearance in the Labyrinth in a few hours?” Alec asked suddenly as he remembered.

“Yes, I do, but Max is more important. I think that is obvious for both of us,” Magnus answered with a smile. 

Alec smiled back and nodded, “Yeah, of course, which is why I have an idea. Can you get me that harness thing we have for Max when he comes to the Institute with me?” 

“Darling, what are you thinking?” 

“Well, we know that Max just wants to me to be near him after a bad dream so why don’t I just let him sleep in that carrier while I have the meeting? I mean, what is a better sign of trust for warlocks then me parenting one while talking about bettering the Accords?” Alec suggested. 

Magnus looked at him with wide eyes. “You really are something, you know that,” Magnus said with a smirk as he summoned the carrier and helped Alec put it on. After they got it buckled on, Magnus was about to put Max inside when he came up with an even better idea. “Hang on, love. I think I have a way to really convince the warlocks of your loyalty.”

“Yeah? Go for it, I need all the help I can get.” 

Magnus put on Alec’s sweater that was on Max’s bed before picking him up and opening a portal. He pulled Alec through with him until they were in the middle of the Clave meeting where Alec had left minutes ago. He heard a warlock’s voice as soon as they walked through. “Bane, what are you doing here?”

“My apologies, colleagues, however we had a bit of an emergency at home that we had to handle. Our little Max doesn’t do well at night without Alexander,” Magnus announced to the room as he helped Alec get Max settled into the carrier on his chest. “I will be leading training in the Labyrinth today as you all are here so I hope you don’t mind another guest.” 

“Thank you,” Alec whispered as he bounced Max back to sleep. He looked up and saw Catarina smiling back at him. 

“Of course, darling. I’ll come by during my breaks to see my favorite guys,” Magnus said before leaning in to kiss Max’s forehead and then share a kiss with Alec. He turned back to the panel of warlocks looking at his family with varying looks of surprise and happiness. “Okay, well, I wish you all a productive meeting. I’ll let you get back to work.” 

And with that, Magnus went back home through a portal leaving the room silent aside from Max’s soft sniffles and Alec’s soothing whispers. When Alec was certain he had Max back to sleep, he started to pace the room to keep him down.

He saw the attitude in the room shift from hesitation to acceptance. He was met with a table full of smiling warlocks who now actually believed in his expressed care for the Shadow World as a whole. Alec leaned down to kiss Max’s forehead and leaned back on one of the tables to face the panel with a matching smile. 

“Alright then, where were we?”


End file.
